1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable salad coolers and more particularly pertains to a new portable salad cooler for storing and transporting salads, condiments and vegetables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable salad coolers is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable salad coolers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,336; U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,440; U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,554; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,426; U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,841; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,059.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable salad cooler. The inventive device includes a chest has an open top, a bottom wall and a perimeter side wall upwardly extending around the bottom wall. A lid substantially covers the open top of the chest. The perimeter side wall of the chest has an inwardly extending shelf lip extending therearound into the chest. A tray is disposed in the chest and is rested on the lip. The tray has plurality of receiving holes therethrough. A plurality of storage containers are provided each having a removable top lid with an outwardly extending resting lip therearound. Each of the storage containers is associated with a corresponding receiving hole of the tray into which the storage container is inserted so that the resting lips of the storage containers rest on the tray.
In these respects, the portable salad cooler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and transporting salads, condiments and vegetables.